The Last Demon
by AdmiralWhiteFang
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is back in her favorite guild and the Fairy Tail Guild's S-class Wizard Promotion Trials are approaching. But when the guild is attacked by an unknown enemy, a mysterious little girl finds her way to the guild and displays power beyond that of someone her age. It is up to the Lucy and the gang to find out who the girl is and what wonders- or dangers- she may hold...
1. Chapter 1- A Good Day

**This my second fanfic so I expect there to be a lot of critics and mistakes. So please do review. It would help me dearly. I'm not sure whether or not I should write this fanfic but I have another chapter which I should post in a week or so. I hope everyone likes it and without further ado let us begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Planet: Earth-Land**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Date/Time: Unknown**

The little girl ran.

"Papa!"

She looked around.

"Papa, where are you?"

Her big dark green eyes scoured the dark forest. They noticed everything. The birds in the trees. A family of curily scurrying across the branches. The leaves rustling as a strong wind blew in from the north. And the pack of wolves currently running after her.

"Papa, I need you!"

Her foot caught onto a vine growing from the ground and she fell. Her feet were bleeding from all the cuts and bruises the ground had given her from running for a long time. The wolves came to a stop in front of her in a sort of semi U formation. Their eyes glowed red and their inhuman growls spread fear across the forest.

 _No_ , the girl thought. _They weren't wolves._

 _They were demon hounds._

She used one of her arms as support and spread the other. Frost started to collect in her hand.

"ICE MAKE: WALL!"

A ten foot tall wall of pure ice emerged from the ground nearly skewering a hound that got too close. The little girl got up and started running again. The demon hounds snarled and breathed fire onto the ice wall creating holes big enough for them to squeeze through. The wall crumbled from the lack of structure and shattered into a million shards of ice that evaporated instantly. The demon hounds continued to follow their prey, catching up in mere seconds. This time making no mistake, they surrounded the poor girl and cut off her escape. The little girl came to a stop and collapsed onto her knees exhausted.

"I… can't." she said out loud, breathing heavily. The demon hounds snarled again. It sounded like they were laughing knowing that victory was near.

And the hounds ate her up. One limb after another.

Of course that's what the hounds were dreaming of doing.

 _I will always be with you no matter what_

She heard the voice and looked around but saw nothing but the demons.

 _Remember this. I will always be with you no matter what. But you can not depend on me. You must fight your own battles when you must._

Then she remembered. It was a conversation she had had with her papa a while back. It wasn't someone calling to her from the forest. It was her own memory.

 _You have the strength. You have the power. USE IT!_

The demon hounds pounced. Time slowed for the girl as he felt inside her a strange phenomenon. She concentrated on it and grasped onto it. She felt the growth of a power. A strange yet familiar power that grew suddenly and rapidly. It was her father lending his help.

It was _His_ power.

She gathered that power and using what he had taught her, released it, all the while yelling as she blasted it in an omni-directional attack. She glowed pure gold for a moment as bright as the rising sun, illuminating the darkness and bathing the countryside in a soft yellow glow. The trees became rigid as their trunks were made sturdier, the leaves on the branches glowed with a rich green, and flowers still in their premature stages bloomed and became their amazing colors. The demon hounds were, however, not teeming with power. Their bodies fell to the ground as their minds melted from the blast of magic power that had emanated from the little girl. The bodies dissolved into shadows as they became what they had come from. A creature created using Living Magic, one of the Dark Arts magic, from a shadow.

The glowing stopped and the spell lifted. It's effects remained for a short period and the nature around continued to thrive. The girl stood up, took a step, and fell down immediately.

"I think it will be nice to take a nap here," she said, sleepily. She closed her eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep. The ground beneath shifted. Having been given life and a mind of its own for a few minutes, it created a comfy bed around the little girl before finally settling down.

 _Maybe I'll find what papa always said_ , she thought before her brain shut down. _Those words he always kept muttering. Yes I'll do that and I will find him. For sure. Those words he always said._

 _Fairy Tail_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Luuuuuuuuuucccyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Lucy opened her eyes and stared at a blue face with two big eyes staring down at her. Terrified, she punched it hard and the face went flying into wooden ceiling above.

"Lu..Lucy...why?" said the blue cat. He was nearly flattened. "Can't you use that kind of force against your enemies!

"Serves you right for being on top of me!" Lucy said. "And where is Natsu? Don't tell me he's in my bed." She started searching her bed only to find it empty.

"Of course not, silly," said Happy. He was currently trying to free himself from the ceiling. "Natsu's on his way to the guild hall. He said to hurry up and meet him there otherwise we'll miss the announcement."  
Lucy's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about it. The announcement for who was going to make the S-class trials. That was today! She had totally forgotten!

"You forgot didn't you." said Happy in his I-can-tell face.

"Of course not!"

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Shut it, cat!"

Lucy sighed. "Go. I'll be with you in a bit."

"Okay," Happy said as he activated his Aera magic and flew out the window. "Don't be late!"

Lucy scuttled out off her bed and started to get ready. It was tiresome to do it everyday but to look good was key for every girl. Ok not every girl. Actually it applied to men as well. Being well groomed was part of human nature in this society. She started to comb her hair to get all the knots that had gathered while she was sleeping. As she did, she recalled the dream she had been having before Happy woke her. It had been a weird one. She put down the comb and picked up her brush. Something about a little girl and demon hounds? Maybe I should put that down as a book idea, she thought. The little girl who can destroy beings as well as enrich the environment around her. Wait. She stopped brushing her hair.

"That's a horrible idea! Whatever gave me that one!"

She continued to brush her hair and this time concentrated on her hair. She finished and stretched her arms in an attempt to awaken all her muscles that were still asleep. Next she started on her clothes.

"Hmm. What should I wear?"

She looked at the time and was alarmed. It was 11:30 and the announcement was gonna happen at noon. Master was on point with time, not to mention the crowd that would be gathered at the guild hall.

"Okay you know what. Forget it. Shirt and jeans it is!"

She quickly put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a pink shirt with a white strip in the middle. She then took out a red ribbon and tied a tiny portion of her hair up.

"Okay now that's better. I'm outta here!"

Lucy sprung away from the mirror and ran out the door. Downstairs, the landlady was waiting.

"Your rent is due today. Don't forget."

"You got it, boss." She saluted the landlady and ran past her.

She was halfway out the door before she squealed.

"My keys!"

And she ran back up, grabbed her celestial spirit keys and _then_ made her way to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"It sure is crowded. Isn't it, Master."

Mirajane Strauss smiled as she looked around the Fairy Tail guild hall. She was wearing her regular red and white dress and was thrilled at the sight in front of her. The guild hall was crowded with at least 50 Fairy Tail guild members. Nearly everyone was present for the announcement save for Gildarts, who was still on a job, and Laxus, who was on his way from a job. Laxus was going to be head of security throughout the trials so he needed to be here. Erza Scarlet was right beside her with a smile on her face but a serious look that would put down a dragon.  
"Yes and they are all very talented," said Master Makarov. "And they're all IDIOTS! I MEAN SERIOUSLY CAN'T THEY FINISH A JOB WITHOUT CAUSING DAMAGE! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON LAXUS AND THE THUNDER LEGION!"

"Now now master. I'm sure that they had their reasons for causing a cave-in at the Fiore National mine."

"Well whatever the reason, it's caused him to be late and I won't be forgiving him easily."

"I expected as much from you Master," Mirajane said as she smiled at the Master.

Master Makarov sighed. "Alright, I think we're ready to start," he said. It was at that moment that the bell tolled at the Cardia Cathedral indicating noon and Lucy Heartfilia burst into the guild hall breathing heavily.

"Okay good…. Im not… late," she said as she gasped for breath.

"Hey Lucy, you're late," Natsu said as he spotted her.

"I am not you dummy!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said as he shrugged at her.

"DON'T COPY HAPPY!"

"Yeah yeah. Don't get yourself in a knot."

Lucy stared at him fuming. The nerve of that guy. He had to get on her nerves nearly every time.

"Hey you alright?"

Lucy just crossed her arms and stared at him without looking into his eyes. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Okay then let's go!" he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Go whaaaaaaaaaa-"

He yanked her and started jumping across the place. By the time he stopped, Lucy had closed her eyes and was thoroughly dizzy from the ride.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

"Huh?"

Lucy opened her eyes and gasped. _How did we get here?_ , she thought. They were in the front of the crowd and nearest to the stage.

"I jumped. Duh. Weren't you with me?" Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"Oh. Right."

The stage lifted up its curtains and Master Makarov stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly. The guild hall became silent and Natsu started grinning like crazy.

"Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial."

The entire guild hall cheered and Lucy simply smiled. It was fun watching everyone cheer their buddies on. Even though many people never got in, they still laughed and cheered with everyone. Natsu was cheering with them, nearly burning the floor.

The wizards calmed down after a few moments and the Master started to speak again.

"The last trial that we had was 9 years ago for Fairy Tail and so, I will not be revealing the location of the training grounds that we will be using for the trials as a little confidentiality on my part."

The wizards were all silent. Not even Natsu said anything. He was completely concentrating on what the Master was going to say.

"Each of your powers, hearts, and souls, I have judged them all this past year. Like always there will be eight participants!"

You could hear a pin drop as nobody moved or gave a squeak. They were all listening to the Master and the most intense moment of all was the next eight names he was going to say.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

Gray smirked and said "Finally, another chance."

"ELFMAN STRAUSS!"

"OH Yeah, Only Real men become S-Class!"

"CANA ALBERONA!"

"I am gonna win this time for sure!"

"GAJEEL REDFOX!"

Gajeel smirked. "Finally! I get to beat up some punks!"

"I don't think you should thinking of that." Levy said.

"Oh okay. Sorry."

"JUVIA LOCKSER!"

"I will win this one for my Gray! And then he will finally see me for who I am!

"FREED JUSTINE! As he is not here yet, someone will have to tell him about it."

"LUCY HEART-ACK!"

Master Makarov was kicked in the kidney by Erza from behind. Everyone in the guild was surprised.

"Lucy, doesn't like people knowing her last name, Master." The look she gave was scary enough to keep anyone in line.

"Right right sorry." Makarov clasped his side for a few seconds before continuing.

"LUCY o!"

"Wait what?!" Lucy couldn't believe her ears. She was chosen for the S-Class Trials! This was incredible! She never dreamed she would be able to participate in the trials!

"NO WAY! LUCY'S IN IT!" Happy went ballistic and started to run around.

"Why are you surprised? She has gotten better you know." said Natsu with a grin on his gave her a thumbs up. "I'm rooting for you!"

'"Wait what about you?" said Happy. "Your name wasn't said."

"What?"

Natsu clasped his hand on his head and started running around breathing fire out of his mouth. "No no no no no no no no no nooooooooo!"

"Calm down, Natsu. He hasn't said the last person yet." said Lucy.

"And last but not the least. The last person to take the S-class is-" said Master Makarov.

The entire guild hall was silent. Everyone waited for Master Makarov to say something. Mirajane and Erza looked at the Master perplexed. "Umm, Master."

The Master couldn't hear them. He dropped onto his knees and fell flat on his face.

"MASTER!"

Everyone gasped and started panicking and looking for the attacker. Natsu leapt onto the stage, turned him over and grabbed the old man by his shoulders.

"Hey Master! Get up. Please!"

He shook Makarov up and down. "Who is the eighth person to qualify? I need to know!" he said. But he got no response as the Master was no longer conscious.

"NATSU! FOCUS ON THE MATTER AT HAND!" Erza screamed at him. Natsu immediately cowered in front of the Fairy Queen but regained his composure enough to think straight. "Right. Wendy!" Natsu said.

"I'm already here." said Wendy as she came from above. Carla, who was on her back, had carried her all the way from the middle of the crowd. Wendy immediately started getting to work. Her hands lit up a shade of sky blue as she started to perform healing magic on the Master.

"I've seen this magic before." Natsu said. His face became serious and he looked ready for a fight.

"Yes. You're right." said Erza. "It's ai-" Erza collapsed in alongside the Master.

"Erza!" said Mirajane before she too collapsed next to the Master.

Everyone watched in horror as one after another, the six chosen S-Class trial wizards in the crowd dropped like flies. The crowd became silent and no one moved.

"Natsu."

Natsu looked up from the fallen wizards at his knees. Lucy was looking at him with her arm stretched out at him.

"I feel-" And she too started to fall.

* * *

 **Yes. Yes. Confusing was the first section. Suspense is the third. Connections Connections. It'll all be brought together. In other words, I feel like it was weird. Till the next time!**

 **~AdmiralWhiteFang**


	2. Chapter 2- Zero Hour (Sort of)

**Apparently when I meant by next week, I meant two weeks…..and a half... and another half. T_T I am so sorry for that, but I had a really difficult time writing this chapter. As I build my confidence for this story, it will become more longer as the time progresses. And maybe with more persistent updates. Upward and Onward! No looking back! Onto ZERO HOUR (sort of)!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Planet: Earth-Land**

 **Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

 **Date/Time: Year X793 September 10th/Zero Hour**

Before Lucy fell to the floor, a puff of smoke surrounded her and she was completely encased in an old clock.

"Hey, it's Horologium!" exclaimed Natsu. "Why are you here?"

"My danger detection system went off and here I am," said the celestial spirit of the clock constellation. "Lady Lucy is asleep inside me. I was able to cut off the spell before it could do her permanent damage.

Horologium was one of Lucy's celestial spirits, a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numeral clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. He had saved Lucy, and even Wendy, a couple of times from certain death by putting them inside of him.

"If that's true then can you do that for the rest of the wizards," asked Wendy.

"I'm sorry child but they are already under the effects of the spell. There is nothing I can do."

The guild hall was in chaos. The Fairy Tail wizards were doing their best to revive the other fallen members of the guild.

Natsu banged his hand with a force that nearly cracked the stage, bringing everyone's attention to him. He looked at everyone and started to yell. "Damn it! Someone call Porlyusica! She'll know what to do.." The veterans of the guild immediately understood.

"Jet, go get her and tell her it's an emergency."

"You got it, Natsu!" Jet was the fastest runner in the guild since he used High Speed Magic to move at extremely high speeds. "I'll be back."

Natsu watched as Jet ran out of the guild and turned his attention back to the fallen wizards. He didn't understand why this was happening. The guild had been attacked before but never like this. Normally they attacked with full force and either demanded someone or something but this time they simply took out their most powerful members. Natsu frowned.

 _Ah come on! I'm powerful too! I'll show them who's boss!_ Natsu took a deep breath. _Focus!_

"Let's get everyone to the infirmary! Be careful with them."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Planet: Earth-Land**

 **Location: Forest outside of Magnolia**

 **Date/Time: Half hour to Zero hour**

How long had she been wandering around? A day? A month? Time wasn't the same without her father. Being with her father felt like eternity and yet it felt short. How long had it been since she had eaten? An hour? It felt like it had been a week.

Where was she? This place felt important but she had never been here before. A house in the middle of the forest. With a door that was embedded in it. Smelling of sweet and ghastly smell of medicines swept the air. It was intoxicating. She stood in front of the door in a dreamy state, waiting for something to happen and yet not knowing what would happen. At long last the little girl turned away from the door and walked away, heading towards a cliff that could be seen far from the house. Down below she saw a town with a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of a lake. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally was a large series of large roads. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades are held, was a cathedral. It was one of the most distinct landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of a lake, was a tall building, it's words indecipherable in the distance.

But she felt it. The amount of magic power holed up in this place was amazing. It beckoned her in, calling out in screams of joy and sadness. All she could do was walk in a trance, step by step, until she reached the entrance to the town.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

The streets were busy with people at the market. Vendors were yelling out products with their prices following it. It had been a long time since the little girl had seen a market but she had never seen so many people in one place before. She could barely see ahead of her and people kept crossing her path apparently unaware there was someone there. Just as she thought she was clear of the crowd, a man ran straight into her. He had a white bushy mustache with curly black hair wearing a black vest and white shirt followed with black jeans.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, dear", he said, looking down at the little girl. From his point of view, she looked like an ordinary girl who had lost her way home. "Are you lost? Do you need help?"

The little girl thought for a while. She knew not to talk to strangers, even kind men, but she was lost and if this man asked her if she wanted to be accompanied with her then she would politely refuse.

"Fairy Tail", she finally said, eyeing the man. "I'm looking for a Fairy Tail."

The man raised his eyebrow. "Those group of troublemakers? You sure you wanna go there?" The little girl nodded. "Well if you insist." He pointed to the tall building with she had been observing from the cliff about half an hour ago. "That's the Fairy Tail Guild. Would you like me to take you there?"

"No thank you. I'm fine." The little girl said quickly. "I will be on my way."

The old man looked surprised but simply nodded and watched as the little girl walked away in an unchildlike manner. He wondered what could the little girl want with a wizard guild like Fairy Tail but who was he to question. Still he felt unnerved by the girl, the way she had politely refused his offer and those big dark green and red eyes that told nothing, and yet told everything.

"Happy to help." he muttered. He turned around and continued on his way.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

The little girl could feel it. The power that ran through the town and still more of what came from the building the old man had pointed to. The building had letters she could not decipher. She had not looked at a word in a long time so she had forgotten what the characters were. She was almost to the guild when she felt it. Enormous amounts of magic power released into the air. She could barely breathe as she tried to understand what was wrong. The screams of agony she felt with it was confirmation that this was not intentional. She felt the presence of nine separate magic powers, all of them overflowing with magic power, and it was more than her tiny body could handle. She collapsed onto her knees and stared at the stone blocks beneath her. She froze like that for a minute.

 _Breathe. Breathe! Remember what your father told you. Take in a deep breath and exhale deeply after three counts. Control yourself!_

The little girl brought up one leg and shakily got back up to her feet, all the while breathing in and out.

Only to have herself fall over when something ran into her. She yelped and fell again.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jet ran out the door of the guild and almost immediately rammed into a girl. Granted he was a hundred meters from the guild, but at the speed he ran he couldn't even see the people unless they were far away. And since he was using magic, that didn't really help.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." he said as he looked at the little girl he had run over. He bent over and picked the girl up and smiled. "I'm really sorry kiddo but I have to go and meet someone. It's an emergency." With that he activated his magic again and left incredibly fast. He couldn't afford to waste time.

Not while his friends and the master depended on it.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

She felt his power. It was weak, and yet at that moment, it was raging through his bloodstream. So just before he let her go, she gave him a tiny amount of magic power. It was negligible compared to what had hurt her previously but enough to boost the man's magic. She had noticed that the place where the man had come from was also the source of the magic power she had felt. If so, then she had to hurry. It was a matter of life and death for them.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

The guild members were ready to carry the collapsed wizards to the infirmary when she opened the door to the guild hall. Nobody noticed as she walked in and started towards the fallen wizards. She started pushing them aside to clear a path and soon enough she stood next to them. The fallen wizards faces were pale as if the life had been sucked out of them. She looked up.

 _I see them. Nine colors for nine magics. All of them mixing together. So much magic power in one place. It was a wonder that the place didn't blow up. Let us hope it never comes to that._

She closed her eyes.

 _First, I need to separate the magics into the individual entities._

She raised her arms.

 _This should work. Help me, Papa. I need you._

 _ **No you don't.**_

She heard it again. Her father's voice. It had been a long time since she heard it. Too long.

 _ **It is within you. Use it!**_

She raised her hands. _Yes I can! I can use it! I COMMAND it!_

The magic swirled around her bring the attention of the others to her.

"What's a girl doing here?"

"Forget that. What's she doing?"

She forgot about the people around her. She forgot about the possibility of dying. She forgot about the words of Fairy Tail. All she heard and felt was the voice of her father and the magical energy around her.

The magics of the fallen swirled around, invisible to everyone but her. They could feel it but _she_ could see it. Opening her eyes, she threw her hands on the floor, breaking the wood.

She yelled. "Weion Niel Elcantaeus!"

 _ **Magical Infusion**_

The magic around her imploded, crashing into the wizards bodies. All of them jerked up as if they had been shocked back into existence. They all blinked their eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" a scarlet-haired woman asked, as she held her head with her hand. "I feel sick."

"Ack, it hurts." said a shirtless man as he tried to stand and got a sharp pain in his forehead for his efforts.

"Ugh I just had a terrible dream," said a large, muscular man with tan colored skin. "All of my manliness had been taken away and all that was left was an empty shell with muscles of fat outside." He looked genuinely terrified at that thought,

"Big Bro!" He was tackled by shorter girlier version of him. "You're alright!"

"Argh, I'm getting far too old for all of this."

"Master! You're alright!" said a short girl with blue hair. She couldn't have been more than fourteen years of age. "How are you feeling?"

"Well now that you mention it the soreness in my knees have gone. Not even Porlyusica could cure that."

"But what happened?" said the red-haired woman.

"We don't know."

"As long as you're alright."

"But what about the girl."

"It looked like she cured you."

"But how did she do it?"

Everyone looked at the girl who was still there, still kneeling. Her hands covered with blisters and blood when she broke the floor.

She heard them talking but everything after that started to fade away. Her nerves were the first to go. She tried standing up and succeeded only halfway before she collapsed onto the floor like a tree branch falling. Her last moments before she lost consciousness was the blue-haired girl putting her glowing hands forward and a pink-haired boy looking over her.

"Wendy do something!"

"I'm trying!"

 _That pink-haired boy looks familiar. I wonder who he is?_ she thought just as she slipped into a coma.

"WENDY!"

And that was when the wall of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall exploded.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another cliff-hanger. Don't worry I won't leave the other chapters like this. But do expect some twists. I happen to create spells as I go along the story so if you want to see the description of the spell you can go to my profile and see it. It's got a way of how the spell work. Please review. Even if you have no login, I would love to see a review. Even if a review like "YOU SUCK!" comes in that would be great cause then I can improve my writing. Stay strong, Stay alive, and keep on LOVING FAIRY TAIL!**

 **~ AdmiralWhiteFang**

 **P.S. I wrote the first chapter before Fairy Tail ended for the Manga version. 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**


	3. Chapter 3- Zero Hour has Commenced

**Just read it. READ IT!**

 **P.S. I wrote this all a year ago and only just had the inspiration to finish it properly.**

* * *

 **Planet: Earth-Land**

 **Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall/ Somewhere on the top**

 **Date/Time: Year X793 September 10th/ Two minutes before Zero Hour**

.

"You idiot! You were supposed to wait for all eight wizards!"

"I thought there were only 7 wizards that take place in the trials."

"You moron! This could be a setback in our plans!"

"Seriously? What can one wizard do?"

Two lone hooded figures were crouching on the second level of the Fairy Tail Guild. Both were hidden behind a spell that had made them invisible to the naked and magical eye. The loud one was a female. She wore a brown leather jacket that covered most of her body along with regular civilian clothes. If someone were to see her at that moment, no one would have even suspected who she really was.

"One wizard? One wizard can take down a Legion of monsters without breaking a sweat! "

"Well they don't look the part." He scratched his head. The person who had casted the spell was a rather stoic and stout man with a long cape that nearly covered his entire body.

"Who's asking your opinion, screw up?"

"Can you please stop insulting me! I just took out 9 incredibly powerful wizards capable of 'taking down a legion of monsters.'" His stubby fingers made air quotes.

"We had one job! Stay hidden, take out the powerful wizards and call in the troops!"

"That's three jobs. "

"Shut up!"

Below them the guild members were panicking. A pink haired boy was directing them like he was a leader, but after a few moments he went completely berserk like an idiot.

"Doesn't matter. Looks like all the others don't know how to handle this type of situation." The loud one said. "Time to spring into action."

She took out a lacrima ball from within her robes and held it out into the palm of her hand. The image of their organization came to life, a horizontal figure 8 with a demon eye laced in between the two circles.

"Everything is set. All wizards have been neutralized. Deployment of troops is a go." She said to the lacrima.

The lacrima responded in a deep voice. "Well done. We will be there in two minutes. Zero hour has commenced. Maganarc out." With the last word, the symbol disappeared and so did the voice.

The loud woman breathed a sigh of relief. If she had hinted even the slightest to the Commander that she was lying, then it would have been over for the both of them.

"Why didn't you tell him about my mistake?"

"Because I don't want you to die, brain dead." she retorted. "What are you grinning about?"

The loud one's counterpart was indeed grinning. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

She gave her counterpart the stink eye. "Don't get any 'll wait for the commander h-"

"Who's that?"

She looked in the direction at which her counterpart was pointing at. At first she thought the moron was pointing at one of the Fairy Tail trash, but then she also spotted the irregularity that he had caught. It was someone small moving through the crowd. Someone little enough to avoid the attention of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"I thought they only had two kids in their ranks?"

"Yes. That's what the grunt intelligence had reported."

Both hidden trespassers watched as a little girl emerged from within the crowd and came to a stop in front of the fallen wizards. They watched as she raised her arms.

 _What was she doing? s_ he thought.

In an instantly, she was covered by a body as if to shield her.

"Ack you're heavy!" Was all she could say before her mouth was covered as well. "Mhmmmm!"

"Brace yourself!"

A second later, she heard a shrill shout and felt a surge of magical power, a vacuum that sucked everything magical in the immediate vicinity. She felt the load on her lighten and she went back to her normal crouching mode but with a skeptical attitude.

"What just happened? That wasn't normal magic."

"No, it was from one the Yakuma-clans forbidden spells. But how did that girl master it without blowing up the building."

"Ok you're acting idiotic right now. How does that pertain to - holy Nirvana!"

At that moment she noticed the fallen wizards were starting to get up. Nearly all of them were most certainly conscious.

"How is that possible?" she said looking at her counterpart.

"She countered my draining spell with a support spell. That little girl was even able to put everyone's magic back in their separate bodies! That shouldn't even be possible!"

"Wendy!" They heard the pink haired boy scream at the 'original' kid of the guild.

"We have to warn the strike force. They'll be walking into a slaughter house if we don't -"

Her lacrima crystal started beeping like that of a timer ending. Both of them knew what that meant.

"Too late," he said, and proceeded to cover her fragile body once again with his own.

An explosion rocked the building and filled it with smoke. Screams filled the air, fires could be seen through the smoke and ice shards splattered everywhere.

"Things are about to get ugly. We should lay low for now," he said.

The smoke cleared and they looked at giant shield of ice cast by a shirtless man in dark blue pants. Beside him was the pink haired boy. He seemed to be holding his stomach in pain. None of the fires seemed to exist even though she swore she had seen them through the smoke. She looked at his counterpart.

"I agree."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Planet: Earth-Land**

 **Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

 **Date/Time: Year X793 September 10th/Zero Hour**

Lucy's body ached. Her magic power felt depleted and her head was hurting like someone was banging a hammer inside ehr skull. The last time she had felt this way was when she had her first fight with Flare Corona at the X791 Grand Magic Games. That had hurt her a lot. Taking into the fact that as soon as she woke up, an explosion had occurred and she had instinctively pulled her arms up to protect her face. Some of the wood shrapnel had cut into her arms and lodged into the body. They were painful but when she looked around she realized she had fared better than most of the other Fairy Tail members. Many of its members were on the ground with blood pooling around them. It was a horrific sight that Lucy could not bear to see. She tried to move but couldn't. She was frozen with terror. Terror at the fact that her guild members were hurt. But most of all she saw Natsu. He was bent over as if he had been punched in stomach but he soon stood up and she could tell that, even with his back to her, he was extremely angry. And next to him was Gray, his hands spread out as he cast the spell that shielded nearly everyone from the explosion. The walls of ice shattered and then she could see their attackers.

Wolves. Wolves with glowing red eyes and teeth that could tear her apart within seconds. Their ears flat on their head as if ready to pounce any moment. Behind them, she could see one humongous figure towering above them.

"That was some impressive magic," a deep voice boomed into the guild. "But that won't stop me from completing my mission."

"Oh yeah." Natsu asked, anger evident in his voice. "And what is that."

It was at that moment Lucy realized that the outside world had gone completely and utterly dark. There wasn't even a sliver of light coming from the heavens. It was as if they had been cast into the dimension of the Celestial world only without the stars and planets.

The figure stepped forward as the wolves parted to let their leader through and the Guild's indoor lacrima lamps illuminated his figure, if only slightly. It was enough to see that his entire body was not human. It was more of a cross between a man and a bull with it having legs that of a cow and the upper body of a man. His muscles bulged all around its body, showing the enormous strength it could possess. His nose ring glowed with a radiance that out shown her own golden keys. It was like Taurus had gone evil thrice over. _It_ smiled gruesomely.

"To kill every last Fairy Tail wizard on this planet!"

The bull man pulled out a large sword from behind it's back, one that definitely hadn't been there a second ago. He swung his sword with lightning speed at the duo standing in front of the members of Fairy Tail. It was met with a blast of ice from Gray but the force behind it was too much for him and he was blasted across the room. Natsu, on the other hand, had managed to dodge the blade and the flying Gray. He was now on his way towards the bullman, his fist in flames as he thrust his hand forward. The bull man caught his hand and threw him straight back.

"Pathetic little weaklings. Hounds, deal with the rest!"

The demon hounds snarled in response and leaped forward, sailing past Natsu and Gray. One of them was about to take a bite out of one of the Fairy Tail Wizards when multiple swords appeared at their feet. A few backed away in surprise. Many simply slid to a stop.

"Don't you dare touch them." Erza had already stood up, her Heavens Wheel armor shining with all its glory on her body. The only thing unusual was the piece of wood sticking out from the side of her waist. Her eyes were blazing with rage. "You've made a big mistake in attacking Fairy Tail. Natsu. Gray. Give him the proper Fairy Tail welcome gift. We'll handle the hounds."

Lucy got up precariously. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. She brought out her whip and opened it in one stroke. She nodded at the boys. _We'll win this or we'll die trying!_

* * *

.

.

"Thought you'd never ask," said Gray. He was grinning like a madman. "You ready, Natsu?"

"Only if you don't get in my way all the time."

"Are we seriously going to argue right now?"

"Nope, I just wanted the first strike." Natsu launched himself at the enemy, ducked under the bullman's sword as it swung at him, and dealt him a solid fire-filled uppercut.

" **Fire Dragon Iron fist!"**

Burned and thrown off balance, the bull man was unable to avoid Gray as he charged in, swinging his two Ice swords in a cross formation.

" **Ice Make: Ice Bringer!"**

The ice sliced through the skin of the bull man but the cut immediately sealed itself.

"Arrrr, that hurt. Wait till I get my hands on you."

Gray leaped aside as the bullman tried to grab him with its free hand.

"Guess I'll have to wait a long time then." Gray said as he grinned.

"I'm here too!"

Natsu ran in from behind and gave the bullman a roundhouse kick on it's side.

" **Fire Dragon Talon!"**

"Ackk." The bullman grimaced in pain and hatred. "Alright, that's it. I've had enough of you two."

"That's funny. We were thinking the exact same thing." said Natsu. He launched himself at the enemy again but the bullman managed to catch him this time and flung him right back at Gray. Gray caught Natsu before they collided.

"Be careful!"

"I was! That guy was faster than before."

The bullman snorted. "What happened? You two lose your magic? Or is it something else." it grinned and Gray got the feeling that he knew the answers to the questions than he was letting on."

Gray frowned at him. "What did you do?"

"I simply activated my curse on you, that's all." It grinned at their dumbstruck faces. "That's right boys. I am a demon. I am known as Maganarc the Sapper."

"You mean like the fish?" Natsu immediately thought of the fish that Happy and he had eaten a few days ago for dinner.

"That's a snapper!"

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Gray asked, his face disgusted by the notion.

"No but I am hungry." Natsu patted his belly. "And you know I can't fight on an empty stomach."

"Didn't you just eat a bunch of fire right now?!"

He gave Gray a puzzled look. "I did?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Later, pyro."

"You know it, pervert."

Maganarc was shocked. These two were bickering at each other while there was a fight for them to lose.

"Stop talking and fight me!" Maganarc swung his sword and nearly decapitated the two of them.

"Man, someone woke up on wrong side of bed" said Gray, as he barely managed to dodge the blade. "I can't move fast enough!"

"Well that's what I do." said Maganarc. His second grin was creepier enough to send a chill down their spines. "I sap the magical abilities of those who touch me. That is if I wish too."

"Well you need to work in that title. It's awfully disgusting," said Natsu.

"You're mixing up words now!"

"Grammar queen!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

.

.

.

While Natsu and Gray were fighting Maganarc, Lucy, Erza and a handful of uninjured Wizards were fighting off the hounds, who were trying to attack the guild members that were unable to move.

"Get back, you fiends!" Erza said as she slashed at a hound. The blade cut into the flesh of the hound but it immediately sealed itself.

"How are they even doing that?" Cana asked as she electrified one of the hounds. "It's like they're Phantom shades but with flesh and bone."

"Yeah, they keep healing themselves," said Elfman. He knocked the daylight out of three hounds in a single punch. "It's so unmanly!"

"And they _just_ keep coming," said Wakaba. He converted his smoke into a sword and stabbed. The hound fell back, recuperated and lunged at him again. This time Wakaba wasn't ready.

"MOOOOOOOO!"

A giant bull with a nose ring and giant axe smashed away the hound before it could touch Wakaba. "Have a taste of my awesome blade, you dogs!"

"Thanks, Lucy!"

"No problem!" Lucy was showing the hounds that she was a force to be reckoned with. Her whip cracked and slashed at any of the hounds that got near her or the other wizards. Nearly all were falling back against her onslaught but were charging right back in. "We can't let them through but they're wearing us out. At this rate, we'll be out of magic power soon."

"We can't lose. They'll hurt my dad even more." said Romeo. Romeo's father, Macao, was lying near the stage along with the rest of the injured. Romeo summoned a purple fireball and threw it at one of the hounds. The fire consumed the hound but it reciprocated the attack by blowing normal red fire from its mouth.

Romeo dodged it by flying to the side and then summoning an enormous wall of purple flame to push them back. A few hounds scrambled away but more took their place.

"We need the Master!" Mirajane was also in the fight, using her Demon soul Takeover Magic to slash away at the hounds. Her claws seemed to slow their healing ability a little bit but not completely. "Wendy, how is she?"

Mirajane was referring to the girl that had pretty much saved the Fairy Tail S-class team. She looked over to see Wendy with a look of horror on her face. Her tiny hands were trembling.

MIrajane could tell something was wrong. "Someone take my spot!" she shouted to the others.

"Juvia will take care of it. This is for hurting by beautiful Gray! **Water Slicer**!"

Juvia blasted round after round of water at the hounds. Mirajane changed back into her regular form and ran to Wendy. She kneeled down.

"What happened?"

"She….she's just… she ..I ...I did...I couldn't…." Wendy burst into tears. She seemed shaken by the girl in front of her.

"Wendy it's all right. What happened?" Mirajane noticed one thing odd about the girl. There was no rise and fall of the chest. _She_ ' _s not breathing._

"Oh, dear, it's not your fault." Mirajane wrapped Wendy in a tight hug. Wendy was sobbing uncontrollably. She stroked her back to calm her down. "It's alright." She looked at the little girl that had saved their lives, if only for the moment. She couldn't have been more than 12 years of age. Probably even younger. "It's not your fau-" She noticed a twitch on the hands of the little girl. It was small and Mirajane thought it was the light playing tricks on her until the girl jerked awake. Her body spasmed and with her eyes wide, taking in all her surroundings. Wendy tried to scramble back but Mirajane held her rooted. The girl turned towards the two of them and Mirajane shuddered as she thought she saw one of her eyes were red. A blink later, they were gone.

"Where am I? What happened?" the girl asked. She looked like she was disoriented and her eyes squeezed shut in pain. "My head hurts."

"But how.. You were-" Wendy started but Mirajane squeezed her arm to be silent.

"We were hoping you could tell us," said Mirajane, her voice was calm. In reality, she was shocked. The girl had shown no magic power coming from her body when she was lying down and yet here she was, talking to them as if nothing had happened.

"I remember… I remember… hearing…" she trailed off. Suddenly her eyes blinked rapidly and she snapped back into reality, she bolted upright, her head turning towards the ensuing battle as if noticing it for the first time.

"Demon hounds."

"What?"

"Those are demon hounds." She pointed to the attacking hounds. "I remember encountering ...them and…."

Mirajane could tell the girl was exhausted. Each word coming from her mouth was struggle.

"Wendy, take care of her. She's tired."

Wendy nodded and Mirajane ran back to the frontline. Mirajane leaped into the fray as Romeo fell back, covered in claw marks. She changed her hands and slashed her own claws. This time, instead of clawing at their skin, she swiftly decapitated them with a single blow. The hounds yelped as their heads were severed from their bodies. They fell into two parts before turning into smoke.

 _It worked!,_ Mirajane thought.

The smoke started to merge into a single entity before the hounds were once again whole. They were now wary of her and backed away slowly, as if strategizing what to do next.

"Intelligence?" Marajane spoke out softly. She half expected the "demon" hounds to respond.

" _Indeed, half-breed_." A collection of voices hissed in response to her question.

"Okay that is seriously creepy," Lucy said.

"No kidding," said Cana. "Especially when their mouths aren't moving."

" _We are the Cerberus. We have no need for mouths. They are simply our tools."_

"The Cerberus." Levy gasped. "Oh my god. This is not good."

"What's wrong, Levy?" asked Lucy. "What are the Cerberus?

"If I'm right, they can't be defeated. Not in the shadow of the night."

"How so?"

Levy turned towards Lucy. "Because they _are_ the creatures of the night. If there is no sunlight, they cannot be killed no matter what we do. Our magic won't hurt them. They are said to be made from _the shadows themselves."_ Her voice rasped out the last few words and her eyes glowed a deep red similar to the hounds. " _And we will feed on every last Fairy Tail until the drop last magic has been sucked out of your souls!"_

"LEVY!"

Levy's words had turned into a hiss. Lucy started to run towards Levy but Juvia held her back. "What did you do to her?"

The Cerberus voice hissed in response. " _We simply incorporated her into our existence. She displayed much intelligence about or kind and we simply could not allow it to be properly distributed."_

"You dogs!" She struggled against Juvia's arms, but Juvia held her fast. "Let me go, Juvia!"

"Juvia apologizes but Lucy must look at the floor first."

Lucy looked and stopped struggling against her. The floor underneath Levy had been turned into shadows. Black mist had started to wrap around the feet as it slowly enveloped her.

"Levy." Her voice was barely higher than a whisper as she saw her best friend being slowly consumed by the shadows.

The Cerberus chuckled. It sounded more like knives scraping steel than a laugh. " _Although that pun was not intentional, it was very entertaining. Don't you worry about her. She will be properly taken care of. She will join our ranks and share the knowledge we possess."_

"Don't you dare!" Lucy struggled again and this time she broke free. Gajeel was right beside her but they both came to a halt as Erza blocked their path.

"Erza?" said Lucy. "Why are you stopping us? "Why are you not letting us help Levy?" said Gajeel.

Erza looked at the two of them. "There is nothing we can do. The shadows have nearly consumed her. If you touch Levy, you both will be consumed as well."

Gajeel stepped forward and got right into her face. "Oh yeah! What happened to never leaving a person behind?" He spread out his hands, gesturing to the people behind him. "We are Fairy Tail! We don't just sit back and watch as someone takes our family away from us. We don't watch as innocent lives are taken by those who wield superior magic. We will always fight! We never give up! That's how stubborn we are!"

Gajeel turned to the Cerberus. "Remember one thing Cerberus. I am going to get back Levy no matter what and you're not going to be able to stop me!"

Several voices started laughing until finally it said, " _Really? How are you going to stop us if you can't even hurt us?"_

"Let her go," said a small determined voice. It was the little girl. She bravely stood up supported by Wendy, who continued to use her magic to heal.

" _Hah! Are you sending a little girl in to fight?"_

"Stay back, kid. Let the grownups handle this."

"Let… Her... Go." she repeated. Her face was had an expression that many children of her age did not have. Determination.

" _Why would we? Everyone here is ours to keep. The Master has allowed us to feed on them. You, however, are not of Fairy Tail. Begone little girl. Go back to playing with your silly little toys. We have no quarrel with you."_ All the wolves lips split, revealing their sharp canine teeth. " _Yet."_

The little girl clenched her fists and her eyes started to glow. Lucy gasped. It wasn't a figure of speech. Her eyes had literally started glow with a bright golden color. In her hand was a piece of wood; she seemed to be using it to drawing something on her forearm. Everyone stepped away from her and even the hounds seemed a bit uneasy at the sudden revelation.

" _Your light tricks won't scare us, girl! We are the Cerberus! You cannot defeat us!"_

"Not unless there is light fighting you."

The Cerberus were quiet. The hounds started to get more uneasy. Their one voice became a jumble of scattered voices of different people. " _Indeed little one. But you forget that there is no light. My master has cast a darkness spell on the skies. It is nowhere within reach and normal Light magic cannot hurt us. It is too weak to even touch us._

"I never said anything about Light magic."

She dropped the wood piece that she had been holding, now covered in blood. Her forearm had a freshly made tattoo similar in design to the ones Gray and Cana had on their arms the few times they had used the spells.

"When you have something you truly cherish, you don't care if you would live or die. You fight the battle that you know they can't win. You stand up so that they may live to fight u." She tilted her head slightly.

Her forearm with the tattoo started to glow the same color as her eyes. The little girl started to slowly walk towards the hounds as they growled and snapped. She reached out and touched Levy as if she were carressing a baby out of love. The little girl's light began to intensify as it burned away the shadows wrapping around her and Levy took in a deep breath as if she had been without air the entire time. Lucy ran to Levy and the poor girl collapsed into her arms.

" _Grrrrrr. How did you do that? That is not possible!"_

"You don't wait for the darkness to come to you. You challenge the darkness head on. You don't wait for the light. You _become_ the light. The beacon to show the way and carve a path through the darkness."

Her voice changed as if two people were talking rather only one, each harmonizing with the other. "And it's something you absolutely _need_ in orderto cast magic."

" _O river of light that shines brightly among the stars. Have your radiance glow for an everlasting time._ " The light intensified as the magic power emanating from the girl increased. " _And May the God Sirius grant me the power to stop your enemies in their tracks. I summon your arms to my side."_

" **Claíomh Solais** **!"**

Two balls of light appeared, one in each of her hands, bathing the entire hall with warmth and light. They extended to form swords similar to the ones that Erza used in her Heavens Wheel armor, except these were shorter and thinner. They kept their glow so it was nearly impossible to see them. Nearly.

"Amazing." said Erza, mesmerized by the glow. "I have never seen that type of sword before."

Lucy could feel the familiarity of the magic that the little girl was using. "That's not an ordinary weapon. It's a Celestial weapon!" she exclaimed.

"How can you tell?"

"She's using Celestial magic. I can feel it."

The Cerberus chuckled again. " _Impressive little one. But how will you defeat us. We are many and there is only one of you. The Fairy Tail wizards can't help you since they can't even kill us."_

"She isn't alone." Gajeel said, shaking his armored fist in the air. "I'm still gonna kick your butt for touching Levy."

" _We don't even want to know how you're going to help her. All we know is that the little girl is going to die."_

Three hounds charged in while the rest held back. The little girl gripped her swords.

 _What are we doing here?,_ Lucy thought. _We should be helping her._ But Lucy could not move her feet. She was rooted to the floor as if in a quicksand.

The little girl took a step forward and immediately fell backwards as a hound swiped at her, missing her face by a few inches.

" _What happened? All talk and no bite?"_ The three hounds stopped a few feet away from the girl, growling and snapping at the little girl. " _Such a disappointment. We were looking forward to having an interesting fight."_

"Let us go you mutts so that we can tear you apart," cried Lisanna. Everyone seemed to be having trouble moving. Even Gajeel, who had been on his way to help the little girl, was struggling.

" _I'm sorry, child. But this is between us and the little girl. Don't get in between, okay?"_

"They're right," said the little girl. "I don't want you to get hurt. Just stay where you are."

"But-"

"Alright you demons." She flipped the sword in her left hand so that it was now pointing downwards and assumed a battle stance, her left hand guarding the front while the other was at the back, ready to strike. "Come at me!" ( **A/N: IF YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE THIS STANCE THEN YOU ARE NOT A TRUE FAIRY TAIL WATCHER!)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

While the situation with the Cerberus was happening, Natsu and Gray were taking care of the demon, Maganarc. Well...they were trying to. Natsu and Gray were both out of breath while their enemy still stood tall and bristling with energy.

"I have to admit you two are the toughest opponents I have ever had the pleasure of fighting," Maganarc said, as his wounds started to disappear one by one. "You've started to slow down my regeneration but you're too weak now to stop me. Give up so that I can give you a quick death."

"No way," Natsu said. He wiped away the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "We're not giving up.

"You attacked Fairy Tail," Gray said. "We're not gonna just let you go. You need to be taught a lesson."

"Even if that gets you killed?"

"We're not gonna die today," said Natsu, his hand lighting up with fire."We won't let anyone die today."

Gray looked behind them as he thought he saw a light. Indeed there was light but he couldn't determine what it was as it was too bright. Natsu hadn't even noticed it.

"Gray, you ready?"

Gray turned his attention back to Maganarc. _I'll figure that out later,_ hen thought. "Yeah I'm ready. Bring it on, loser face."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt for the magic that his father gave him. The magic that he could not have learned without him. His last gift.

" **Ice Devil Slayer Mode.** "

He could feel Natsu grin as he did his own thing.

" **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode."**

Water vapor around Gray froze into tiny ice crystals and floated down slowly. Electricity crackled around Natsu, fusing with the fire around his body. Gust of warm and cold winds buffeted the hall as the two currents clashed in the space between the two wizards.

"Where the hell is this wind coming from?" Maganarc was struggling to stay in place. He stabbed his sword into the ground to keep himself from flying away.

"I've had enough of this. Activate Etherious form!" His sword changed a dark shade of brown and grew larger, cracking the floor and sending splinters of wood everywhere. Slabs of wood started to float and point themselves at the duo.

" **Animated Shards!"**

The wood pieces accelerated towards Natsu and Gray but were immediately driven off course by winds that surrounded the two of them.

Maganarc was shocked. "My blade is in it's Etherious form! It's not possible for you to be able to hinder its power!" He changed his stance. " _You're_ supposed to be out of magic power!"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" said Natsu. "We're Fairy Tail. We don't give up."

"And we don't give in just because a smelly bull told us to."

"You insolent brats!" Maganarc pulled his sword from the ground and charged in. "You can't defeat me! I can heal! You cannot stop me!"

He swung his sword. But before he made contact, both boys had already dodged the attack and gotten ready for their own.

Gray landed on his feet and locked his hands together in an ice make stance.

" **Ice Make:-"** Pulling his hands apart, he gathered the magic power in his hands and thrust them down on to the floor. " **Ice Geyser!"**

Ice collected in the floor and rose from beneath Maganarc's feet. It shot in the air and encased the bullman in a layer of ice.

"That's not going to work!" Maganarc said as he smashed through the ice.

" **Lighting-Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!"**

Natsu had jumped up and brought his fists down on Maganarc. Maganarc screamed in pain as he barreled down through the rest of the ice.

Crystals littered the floor around Maganarc. The bullman's entire left arm had disappeared.

"Aaaarrrgh!" Maganarc was grimacing in pain as another arm started to grow. "How are you still standing! You should be out of magic power!"

Natsu was breathing heavily and so was Gray. "What part of 'we don't give up' did you not understand."

Maganarc's arm had regrown back to its demonic bullman form. He was wary this time and did not attack them directly.

Gray heard a growl from behind them and he immediately dodged to about the hound that had leapt at them from behind.

" **Ice make: Lance!** "

Shards of ice lanced out and hit the hound. He willed the ice to stay in the hound's body and the hound collapsed as soon as it hit the ground.

Natsu on the other hand wasn't as lucky. Another hound had sunk its teeth into his left arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaah" Natsu screamed in pain as he ripped the hound off his arm and throwing it at Maganarc.

"Natsu!"

"I'm fine," he said as he clutched his left arm. He looked into Gray's eyes. "Let's do it." He whispered softly, barely heard over the commotion that was happening behind them. Sounds of yelping and someone shouting was heard.

Gray nodded. He concentrated to form ice on his hand.

"You're both out of magic power. What could you possibly do to me?"

Gray ignored him and concentrated even harder.

"You know," Natsu started. "You talk too much." **(A/N: Really? I** _ **never**_ **knew that?)**

Gray conjured an intricate bow out of ice and aimed it out at Maganarc. The frozen arrow notched in it started to hum as he filled it with magic power.

 _Let it be enough._

"Because if you had been paying attention to the fight then you would have noticed the ice frozen to your leg."

Maganarc looked down and sure enough there was a piece of purple ice stuck to his right leg keeping him glued to the floor. He struggled to take it out but failed to do so. "What? I'm not that weak to take it out from the floor!"

Natsu wiped another trickle of blood that was coming down his chin. "That's because it's not stuck to the floor," he said. "It goes all the way to the earth beneath us."

Maganarc widened his eyes. He struggled harder than before to break free but the ice was too strong. "How could you know that?"

"Cause we kinda planned on it," Gray said.

"That still won't kill me!"

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

Maganarc was debating on his options. Weighing down the possibilities of letting the arrow hit him or fleeing.

" **You won't kill me!"**

Maganarc started to slam his sword at the purple ice. The ice started to crack and it howled in joy at the sight.

 _I give you my all._

Gray let go of the arrow.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Three hounds leaped forward and tried to bite the little girl. All three of them missed their target. The little girl had thrown herself backwards again. One hound quickly rebalanced itself, ran forward and slashed. The little girl replied by lopping off its paw with one hand and slicing the hound in half with the other. The hound dissolved, its shadows evaporating into the air. In a flash, the other two hounds suffered the same fate. She moved like the lightning in a storm. Her moves seen only for a brief moment.

"Something wrong?" she asked, a smirk evident on her face.

Her answer was a growl and a simple, "You _will pay."_

"Only if you can touch me." She flashed a pretty smile that somehow chilled Lucy to her bone. That girl was not joking around.

The Cerberus shot forward as two separate groups. They split down the middle and surrounded the girl on both sides. Without care for her own life, the girl barreled at the nearest hound, slicing her blades at it. The hound was gone before it had a chance to move. She brought her left hand up to block the paw of another hound and brought her right hand in an arc to destroy the hounds that were closing in on her right side. She pushed back the hound on her left and stepped backwards all the while bringing her two swords together to form one long staff. After giving it a twirl, she thrust one end into the floor. A magic circle appeared beneath her and about half of the hounds.

" **Thanatos cyklos**!"

A pillar of bright yellow light erupted into existence. The girl and the hounds within the circle were consumed by the light. When it disappeared, only she remained. The rest had disappeared. She pulled the staff free of the floor and knocked away the one hound that tried to ram itself into her. The staff changed to a battle axe and cleaved through a line of hounds. Everyone backed away. Some started to whine while others started to growl.

"You're not completely connected to each other, are you?" She said. It sounded more like a conclusion rather than a question. "Each hound still has an individual consciousness. Taken from the mind of an innocent."

The Cerberus did not respond. It was the first time there was no counter to a given retort.

She brought her battleaxe down into a relaxed position. "Go back."

" _What?"_

"I'm telling you to go back." She repeated. "Think about what you've done."

" _But we are the Cerberus! We will not-"_

"Then are you prepared to die?" The little girl brought up her weapon into a battle stance.

The hounds began to become restless. She realized why. They didn't believe her. They knew the little girl was starting to run low on magic power. No doubt the amount of power to summon the Celestial weapons themselves must be enormous, but she was also fatigued from her initial spell. How much magic power did this girl have?

The Cerberus started to laugh. It started with a few hounds and spread to all of them. Soon all the hounds were laughing, sounding eerily like that of a human. "You barely have any magic power left! What can you possibly do?"

"I _will_ be able to stop you," she said, lifting her battleaxe with one hand ( _Okay seriously?)._ "Because there is no way I'm letting you harm anyone!"

She threw her battleaxe like a boomerang at the lead hound. The axe sliced effortlessly through the hound and those behind it. She vaulted into the air as three hounds launched themselves at her. The girl summoned a bow and notched three arrows. She let them loose simultaneously and each of them hit their mark. As one, the three hounds evaporated into shadows and the little girl landed in front of the Fairy Tail members.

"Help me," she said. A wave of golden light emanated from her, dispelling the magic that was holding Lucy in her place. In fact, everyone was able to move again.

The little girl closed her eyes and brought her right hand over the left to form a small half circle. Her hands took a form that many veterans of the guild knew so well.

 _It can't be,_ Lucy thought.

"How can she possibly know that spell?" Erza exclaimed.

"What?" Master Makarov yelled as he got up from his resting place. "What spell?!

"Hold them off for ten seconds!" she yelled back. "Please!"

Lucy looked around for her whip and saw it lying on the floor a few feet away behind her. She dived for the hilt of the whip, swung it around and whipped it at the nearest hound that had gotten near her. The hound whimpered as her whip hit its sensitive nose and scampered away behind its advancing brethren.

" _Kill the girl!"_

The little girl closed her eyes and started to count. " _One."_

Four hounds sprinted and pounced towards the girl but a large metal rod slammed into them, pushing all into a pile of black fur on far side of the guild.

"What are you waiting for?" Gajeel said with a grin on his face, his arm returning to normal. "We're not gonna just stand here are we?"

Both sides exploded as Fairy Tail wizards and the demon hounds clashed with each other. Lucy jumped into the fray as the demons retaliated from the sudden onslaught. Master Makarov tried to get into the fight as well however, Mirajane held him back.

" _Two."_

Erza leaped into the air, her Lightning Empress armor crackling as she summoned multiple beams of blue lightning from her spear. Several of the hounds collapsed but more took their place.

" _Three."  
_ "I want to help too!" said Levy, complaining to Gajeel. Droy was holding her back.

"Not happening, short stuff." Gajeel growled back as he pounded another hound away.

" _Four."_

By now the wizards had formed a defensive ring around the little girl. Spells exploded, hounds howled, people shouted, jaws snapped, wizards cried out in pain, the guild hall groaned as support beams shattered against the force of magic emanating from the group.

" _Five._ "

The hounds were throwing their bodies in an attempt to get past the defensive formation. The roof started to crumble. Laki Olietta yelled and several wooden blocks sprung from the ground and caught the roof before it could fall. She fainted from the effort but the wooden beams remained.

" _Six."_

Lucy was losing magic power at a fast rate. Her legs started to tremble as she started losing strength as well. A hound took the opportunity to dodge her whip and lash out. Its claws grazed Lucy's exposed left thigh and she screamed in pain. Her leg felt like it was on fire and she collapsed. Leo appeared on her side slammed the hound with his fist. " **Regulus Impact**!" The hound flew back and disintegrated before it even touched the ground.

" _Seven_."

"Be careful!" Leo shouted back at Lucy, as he disintegrated another unlucky hound. "Virgo take care of her."

"Yes, Big Brother." Virgo said, who had also appeared beside her.

* * *

" **ICE DEVIL: Zeroth Destruction BOW!**

The arrow of ice shot at Maganarc lodging into the chest of the beast right next to the heart. But it didn't pierce fully. Maganarc had grabbed it just in time. It laughed with victory.

" _Eight."_

Alzack Connell fired a burst of magic bullets from his gun and pushed back a few of the hounds. "Hold the line!" he shouted. He pistol-whipped **(A/N: Means to hit with the butt of a handgun)** the nearest hound into the ground and continued to fire until another hound got underneath his gun and body-slammed him into the floor.

" _Nine._ "

"Ha!" Maganarc shouted. "You will never win! I am invincible!" But his eyes widened as the he finally noticed the blazing figure who had followed the arrow with his eyes golden and his body crackling with fire and electricity.

" **Lightning Fire Dragon! IRON FIST!** "

" _Ten"_

The little girl opened her eyes and a strange wave of magic energy emanated from her. Lucy felt the wave go through her as if searching within her being for an anomaly before passing on. She didn't know what was happening to her. The hounds on the other hand, were visibly disturbed. They all froze in the different positions they were in. One had its jaws wide open, inches away from Alzack's terrified face.

In an instant, Lucy's eyes were seared with white light causing her to be completely blinded. Screams of inhuman voices exploded into her ears. Lucy realized the other guild members were experiencing the same trauma she was, as they cried out in pain. She tried covering her ears but instead managed to clobber herself on the cheekbones.

And just like it had started, it was gone.

The voices. The screams. The feeling of absolute terror emanating from the hounds. It all vanished.

Instead, a tingling sensation flowed throughout her body filling her with a sense of life. She could smell the damp leaves of the woods, hear the splash of water in a stream, the rustle of roosting birds, and the whispering trees.

Silence settled in the guild hall. The sounds of nature had faded away to distant whisper and Lucy could now see what had become of the hounds. Sunlight poured through the numerous holes in the guild hall made during the battle. Most of the hounds had disappeared. Almost as if they had never existed. Only a few remained and even those looked terribly wounded, some even limping. Some hounds that looked fine growled at the wizards as they retreated slowly, covering their wounded buddies. One hound snapped at Romeo as a warning in which he immediately retaliated with a fist-sized purple flame of his own. The ball of flames enveloped the hound and it howled as it burned to ashes. Lucy waited for it to reappear but the ashes remained to be what it was….a pile of ashes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A shriek blasted through the air. The entire front of the guild hall door had been completely destroyed.

The hounds fell back and regrouped around the fallen demon, his flesh now burned and his right arm and leg completely missing. His abdominal region was completely gone and his face was contorted in pain and rage. Electricty arced through the remainder of his body, pulsating like a heartbeat. He reached out and grabbed the floor. Pulling himself up slightly, it said, "I….WILL…...KILL….ALL OF YOU!"

But the hounds growled at him. Some whimpered at the thought. Fear had been instilled to point where they refused to go forward. The fear that every living being felt.

The fear of death.

"We don't want to kill you." Natsu said. "But we will if we have to."

Lucy stared at the duo in front of her. Their magical energy was so powerful that she was surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier. Ice, Fire, and Lightning swirled around the two, bonding into something she had never seen before. She wondered what they had just done to cripple the bullman they had been fighting. But they still looked exhausted. Come to think of it even she was exhausted. That shouldn't have happened. Its was too early for her to have run out of magic so quickly.

" _You will never get the chance again, wizard."_

A portal of pure black energy opened and swallowed the remaining hounds. Maganarc was the last to go, the hatred evident in his eyes as he vanished.

And just like that, it was over.

Natsu looked over at Gray and nodded. Gray nodded back in return. Their magic power dimmed and then completely dissipated. The two turned back to the Guild all staring at each other for a moment. Natsu looked over at Lucy, who was also out of breath. They exchanged a glance for a few seconds before Natsu cracked his gigantic smile.

"We did it."

And proceeded to collapse onto the floor. Two snores could be heard in the silent day. One from inside the guild and one from…...well…...you know who.

"What the heck! He's already asleep!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, ladies and gentlemen! Oh my god that intense. Please tell me how you found this action scene to be. To be honest, this is the first time I have ever wrote an action sequence...in my life. I wrote many after this but this is my first one so criticism is definitely welcome.**

* * *

 **Questions about the Chapter!**

 _ **Why is everyone running out of magic?**_

-Seriously? Mr. Snapper? Sucks the magic from people? Did you forget about him? Next!

 _ **When will you post the next chapter?**_

-Hopefully before school ends. I'll try to do it a month or so. (He he he...uhhhhhhh maybe...)

 **Who is the little girl?**

-My annoying sister. NEXT!

 **Why is it so long?**

-Two epic fight scenes…..Awesome.

 _ **How are Rey and Luke connected?**_

-Wait that's not a Fairy Tail question….(The Last Jedi Is OUT! It was AMAZING!) (Solo movie is OUT!) (WHAT THE HECK ITS BEEN A FULL YEAR SINCE I UPLOADED! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!)

 **Spells:**

Thanatos cyklos:- (Pronounced tha-nuh-toes si-klos) literally translated as Death Circle. This spell can only be used by a wielder of the Celestial Staff. The caster and the surrounding area are consumed by a pillar of bright yellow light. Although the caster is safe, the beings in the immediate vicinity are instantly vaporized. Not even a shadow can escape it. A highly dangerous spell as it is nearly impossible to control without proper guidance. Can result in a massive explosion if not channeled properly.

* * *

Alternate Ending for Maganarc:

Natsu wiped a trickle of blood that was coming down his chin. "That's because it's not stuck to the floor," he said. "It goes all the way to the earth beneath us."

Maganarc widened his eyes. He struggled harder than before to break free but the ice was too strong. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Cause we kinda planned on it," Gray said. "Since we knew there were other demons, we thought of a combined attack to take them out if we needed to."

"That won't kill me!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Maganarc said nothing. He started trembling and pulled harder. His voice started to crack as he pleaded.

"No please don't! Show some mercy."

Gray hesitated. It was the first time he had heard a demon ask for mercy.

"Don't kill me! I'll leave! Just don't kill me!" Maganarc burst into tears.

Gray was astounded. It wasn't every day that your opponent gave up in the middle of a fight. He looked over at Natsu. He was there, fists clenched, knees bent and ready to pound someone down. Electricity and fire crackled around his body. He didn't seem to mind the hound wound on his arm.

Then all of a sudden, it stopped. His muscles unclenched and his posture relaxed. He stood up tall and simply said, "Gray."

Gray understood what Natsu meant. It had been in his mind as well. He willed his bow and arrow to disintegrate. "Yeah...I know." He knew why they had stopped. It was because, for the first time, their opponent had cried. It was enough to startle anyone.

Maganarc was still crying. He kept saying four words.

"He will forgive me."

(A/N: That was waaaaaay too anti-climatic! Lol)


End file.
